The Secret's in the Telling
by ProngsieLovesLils
Summary: Oneshot songfic to 'The Secret's in the Telling' by Dashboard Confessional. This is my first songfic, so please R&R, and tell me what you think. :  [LilyXJames]


**DISCLAIMER: It's Jo's world, I'm just playing around with it. Song is 'The Secret's in the Telling' by Dashboard Confessional. I have slightly modified the end of the song to fit this ship. Onward.**

Lily and James walked through the second-floor corridor in opposite directions, surrounded by their respective groups of friends. A wavy lock of auburn hair brushed against James's shoulder, soft fingers grazing his for just a moment.

**_The signal is subtle  
We pass just close enough to touch  
No questions, no answers_**

A familiar, intense look is exchanged between emerald and hazel eyes. A curt, subtle nod from Lily tells James everything he needs to know. She was his.

_  
** We know by now to say enough**  
** With only simple words  
With only subtle turns  
The things we feel alone for one another**_

The couple meets in the common room they share, greeting with a passionate kiss. There are no boundaries when they are together, but no one must know what they feel. It's only their knowledge, under wraps. Something about this makes it even more intoxicating. "I love you."

_********__There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given_

Only they know the true meaning of magic. True love is more than a wave of a wand. James runs his rough fingers through her fiery mane as he caresses her lips with his own, wanting only for his soul to remain connected with hers forever. Forever isn't enough. But still, it must remain unspoken.

_********__****__  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden  
So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight_

Guilt does not cross their minds. Their infatuation with one another grows with each passing second. They enjoy their public roles, acting as though cooperation is the last thing they would consider. Their love is unwritten.

_********__****__****__Our act of defiance  
We keep this secret in our blood  
No paper or letters  
We pass just close enough to touch_

Insult after insult, they will throw. Their hearts remain joined as one, the pieces of each finally glued together.

_********__****__****____  
** We love in secret names  
We hide within our veins  
The things that keep us bound to one another**_

A public relationship so full of hatred is bound to be stressful for the fervor that lies within. He wants nothing more than to tell the world that he is in love with Lily Evans, but she won't have it. She's so practical. He loves that about her. Her eyelids begin to close unintentionally after a late night of deep conversation. He takes her in his arms kisses her forehead. "I love you."

_********__****__****____****__  
** There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden**_

The fateful day comes that he decides the secret must be told. They can no longer deny what has been bound to happen all along. James pulls a velvet box inside of his pocket. Opening it, he reveals a white-gold ring with two white diamonds on either side of a large emerald. "Lily, you've captured my heart, and I never want you to set it free. Marry me."

_********__****__****____****__********__Until the last resilient hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones  
And this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own_

Hazel eyes met emerald once again with that familiar gaze, and the redhead captured his lips with hers, only breaking apart when the need for oxygen became inevitable.

_********__****__****____****__****______**Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?  
And I can taste you in my mouth  
Before the words escape my lungs  
And I'll whisper only once...**  
_

"I love you."

_********__****__****____****__********______There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we have to  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden_

My only regret is that we didn't tell sooner.

_********__****__****____****__********______'Cause you will always be my girl  
And we will keep each other warm  
But tonight I am feeling cold._

Stay close to me, my Lily. My flower. No longer my secret.

_********__****__****____****__******(A/N: I heard this song the other day, and it totally reminded me of Lily and James! Please review, because this is my first songfic, and I'd love feedback to see whether or not you guys liked it! Also, take some time to read and review my other stories. They are all oneshots, and all Lily/James.)**_


End file.
